


Scars

by PureSourwolfHale



Series: Teen Wolf Soulmates Saga [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Miscarriage, Physical Abuse, Self-Harm, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Suicidal Thoughts, Verbal Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureSourwolfHale/pseuds/PureSourwolfHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac Lahey and Delilah Lambert were both broken, emotionally and physically. The only difference is she's a hell of a lot better at hiding it than she is. They've always been curious about each other but never spoke until sophomore year. They may not be able to be fixed, but could they help each other survive with care, affection, and more importantly, love? Will this be able to last when Isaac starts to change in new and mysterious ways?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovely people! I'm so excited to start publishing my work on here! These stories are very well-liked on Fan Fiction, so I figured, why not show my work to even more people all over the world?
> 
> These stories in this saga are all tied together, but told through different viewpoints. It follows the plot of the show with my own little twists that I hope you will like. So without further ado, here is the first chapter of Scars! :)

He was staring.

The fact is he knew that he was staring, too. But he couldn't bring himself to look away, not even if he tried. If you saw what he saw, you wouldn't want to look away either.

Pretty was an understatement to what the girl next door was. Beautiful. Gorgeous. Extraordinary. Those words described her perfectly. He watched as she brushed her long brown hair that fell into natural waves to the middle of her back. He could stare into her eyes forever- those emerald orbs could hypnotize anyone with just one glance! They were so bright and when she smiled, they would sparkle like the most precious jewels.

Her smile… that was just another detail of hers he admired. She had the sweetest smile he'd ever seen on a person. The boy also couldn't resist the deep dimples that appeared on her cheeks when she smiled. What could he say? He was a sucker for a set of dimples. Every time she would flash her pearly whites to the world, he automatically smiled along with her.

The girl set down her hairbrush and turned herself towards her full length mirror so she could look over her appearance once more. She smoothed down her green chiffon dress with her hands and adjusted her brown infinity scarf. She then checked her combat boots to see if there were any scuffs or dirt on them, but they appeared to be all clean. It was a little chilly outside so it made sense that she threw on her navy cardigan to warm herself up.

It was seven twenty-five, which was when she usually left for school the boy had noticed as the years went by. He watched her sling her book bag over her shoulder and grab her dance bag- which he knew was for her guard rehearsal after school- and walk out of her bedroom. Only about half a minute later, she step outside and climbed into her dark grey Volkswagen bug. He finally decided it was time to get ready for school himself after watching her drive away.

Although they have never spoken a word to each other before, he knew quite a bit about the girl who lived next door. She was a part of the school's guard team and a hell of a dancer. He remembered that she had performed a dance solo in the school's talent show freshmen year and her personality and technicality completely blew him away. To his disappointment, however, she placed second in the competition. Instead, some senior who rapped and beat-boxed won, annoying the boy greatly. She was also very intelligent, one of the smartest in their class. Well, not as smart as queen bee Lydia martin, but she was definitely in the top 20.

She wasn't the most popular girl in school, but she definitely knew everyone and was loved by all. How could anyone not love her? Not only was she drop dead gorgeous and talented, she had a pure heart of gold. If she was in the middle of doing something, she would drop it just to help someone no matter how big or small the situation was. She was never considered to be a hateful person and she treated everyone- even the meanest of people- with respect.

In Isaac Lahey's eyes, Delilah Lambert was beyond perfect. That was why he knew that he would never have a shot with her, even though it broke his fragile heart to admit it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a much longer chapter for you guys! I hope you enjoy! :)

Delilah opened up her temporarily empty locker and began stacking her books and binders inside. The locker was too naked for her liking so she decided to customize it a bit. She pulled out a few pictures from her book bag and a roll of scotch tape and began sticking up some photos of her and her friends on the inside of her locker door. In those photos, they were either at marching band or winter guard competitions, lacrosse games, the beach, amusement parks, or just hanging out. Each photo brought many memories for Delilah and she was very excited to make so many more this year.

'There,' she thought to herself, 'Now that should do the trick.'

Beaming, Delilah grabbed her History book and shut her locker. She felt a pair of eyes staring at the back of her head so she turned around to see who it was.

For a second she made eye contact with Isaac Lahey, who looked like a deer in headlights when she caught him staring at her. He quickly spun around and started fumbling with his locker, mentally kicking himself for looking like a creeper. But because his back was now facing her, he didn't see the brunette blush and smile a little.

Man, did he know how to make the girl flustered, even though they have never talked before. Delilah always noticed Isaac stare at her through her bedroom window, not that she minded. She wasn't afraid to admit that she had done her fair share of peeking over at his house once in a while. Unlike Isaac, she was smart enough not to get caught.

The brunette was so deep in thought that she didn't even hear anyone sneak up behind her. A body jumped on her back and she shrieked, not loud enough to make a scene. When she turned around she saw her best friend Annie cracking up at her expression. She laughed even harder when Delilah smacked her arm.

"Oh my god, Annie!" Delilah gasped, placing her hand on her chest where her racing heart was, "You scared the crap outta me!"

Annie had settled her laughs into giggles. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. You just get scared so easily and the look on your face is just priceless!"

Delilah rolled her eyes and chuckled as she adjusted the strap on her book bag. She glanced back over at Isaac's locker only to be disappointed that the tall lanky blond had already left. Her attention was quickly drawn away when Annie looped her arm with hers and the peppy blonde led them to their first class of the day, which was History.

"You have no idea how excited I am for rehearsal after school!" Annie squealed, "We're finally starting our routine. It's about freakin' time, too! Jeanine seriously needs to get her act together if we wanna have a successful season."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Delilah agreed halfheartedly. To be honest, her mind was off in another world. For some strange reason, tousled, curly, dark blond hair and crystal blue eyes were stuck in her brain. There was just something about Isaac that was so intriguing to Delilah, but what? She didn't really understand it, but she figured that maybe this year, she could actually get to know him as a person and not just as the boy next door.

Apparently Delilah was so deep in thought that she jumped a bit when a couple of polished fingers snapped in front of her face. Her eyelashes fluttered as she settled back into reality. Annie was staring at her best friend with an eyebrow raised.

"Did you listen to anything I just said?" the blonde asked.

Delilah shook her head. "Um, no. Sorry, my mind was totally somewhere else right now." She gave Annie a small but dimpled reassuring smile. "It's fine, though. Don't worry about it." The first warning bell rang, making Delilah's eyes grow wide. "Shoot! We should probably get to class now!"

~~~~~

Surprisingly, the first few classes went by a lot faster than Isaac thought they would. They didn't seem so bad. His teachers seem pretty chill for the most part and his classes seemed easy enough. Now he was on his way to the class he was afraid of the most: chemistry. Science and math had never been his strongest subjects, and chemistry was like a combination of the two. The more he thought about it, the more panicked the boy became. Isaac could not afford to fail any of his classes this year. Passing his classes would be one less thing his dad would be on his case about. All he could hope for was that at least his teacher would be easygoing.

After searching around for a few minutes, Isaac finally found his next class. When he opened the door, he could already spot a few familiar faces like Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski and Natalie Henderson who were all huddled up at one desk, deep in conversation. He also noticed Lydia Martin, Danny Mahealani, and Erica Reyes, who he had also never talked to before. Finally, Isaac found an empty desk and hurried over to sit down before anyone else could take it.

Isaac hoped that no one would bother to sit next to him. Then again, why would they? He was 'grave-digger' after all- a nickname given to him due to working in a graveyard. Students at Beacon Hills High have labeled him as an outcast and a bit odd. He may have an unusual job, but overall, he was a pretty normal person. A little quiet and shy, but normal nonetheless. He was on the lacrosse team, even though he hardly played and he wasn't a total failure when it came to his education. He was actually very polite and kind. No one ever bothered to get to know him, however. Oddly, Isaac didn't mind. He had never been known as a social person and because of his reputation and shy personality, he didn't really have any friends. The thought of getting close to someone honestly freaked Isaac out. He was terrified of scaring someone out of his life if they ever found out what happened to him at home.

"Excuse me?"

Feeling someone tapping on Isaac's shoulder, he looked up to see his favorite pair of green eyes and sweet smile. His blue eyes widened when he realized that the beauty was actually talking to him.

"Hi," Delilah smiled at him, "are you saving a seat for someone?" She pointed to the empty chair next to him.

Isaac was still in his daze until Delilah raised an eyebrow when he didn't answer. He shook his head and his eyes glanced over to the empty chair. "Oh! N-no, not at all. I-it's all yours."

'Really, Isaac? Stuttering?' The boy mentally cursed to himself. 'Way to make yourself look like a total idiot to her!'

But Delilah didn't seem to mind his nervousness. She actually found it to be really cute and flattering, especially since it was Isaac that was getting tongue-tied talking to her. Again, she smiled and thanked him before sitting down next to him.

"Oh! Where are my manners?" Delilah stuck her hand out to Isaac. "I'm Delilah Lambert. It's nice to meet you."

Isaac hesitated for a moment before taking her small soft hand into his larger and slightly calloused one. As cliché as it may sound, there was no denying that there was a little spark when their hands touched, but neither of them said anything about it.

"I'm Isaac," he replied, "I-Isaac Lahey."

"I know."

The boy's eyes grew wide once again. "You know?"

"Of course," Delilah giggled, "You live right next door to me. Your dad's the swim coach, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is," Isaac nodded, almost cringing when she brought up his dad. He could never talk about his dad without feeling jittery and uncomfortable. It confused him when his hand was warming up but then he looked down and he realized that her hand was still holding onto his. Both of their cheeks turned crimson red when Delilah noticed this too and Isaac pulled his hand back quickly. "S-sorry about that," he apologized as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"No, it's… it's alright," Delilah assured him, turning her head away so Isaac wouldn't catch her blushing.

In a way, she couldn't help but feel insecure about how fast Isaac let go of her hand. It was very clear that he was nervous to talk to her, but the brunette didn't know why. Was there something wrong with her? Did he not want her to talk to him? Little did she know that Isaac was asking himself the exact same questions. Delilah immediately shook those thoughts out of her head. Maybe she was just overthinking things as usual. Actually, the more she thought about it, she found it kind of funny that she made him nervous when he had that same effect on her. She was just better at not showing it.

Before either one of them could say anything to each other, their chemistry teacher Mr. Harris walked in the room. He walked over to his desk and picked up a stack of papers. As he walked back down the aisle, he passed the papers out to his students.

"I hope you all chose your seats wisely," Mr. Harris said monotonously, "because they are where you will be sitting throughout the rest of the school year. Also, the person sitting next to you will be your lab partner so you better become good friends with them real fast because I won't allow you to switch seats. No exceptions."

Isaac's blue eyes grew wide and swallowed down the huge lump that formed in his throat. Just when he thought his nerves couldn't get any worse, they had just completely skyrocketed! Not only was his teacher a hardass, he how had no choice but to work with who he thought was the most amazing girl at Beacon Hills High. Academically, he wasn't that bright. It wasn't that he slacked off like he knew a lot of students did, he just had a hard time fully grasping the concept of some subjects. Because of that, Isaac never got the best of grades. The last thing he wanted was for Delilah to fail chemistry because he was no good of help and for her to hate him for it.

The boy didn't realize that his leg was bouncing due to nerves until he felt a hand on his knee. His leg immediately stopped moving and he looked to his right to see Delilah gazing at him with concerned green eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked Isaac, whispering so Mr. Harris wouldn't hear her.

Hesitantly, Isaac nodded. "Y-yeah, I'm fine." When Delilah raised an eyebrow, he knew that she didn't believe him. Isaac let out a sigh before whispering, "It's just that… I'm not really great when it comes to math and science so I'm a little nervous about failing this class."

Dimples appeared when Delilah smiled. She placed her hand on top of Isaac's. This was about the third time that Delilah has touched him intentionally! Isaac's heart was beating erratically at this point and he wouldn't be surprised if the brunette could hear it.

"Well lucky for you," Delilah said, "I happen to do really well in those subjects so with me, I guarantee you will, too."

A breath of laughter escaped from Isaac's mouth, causing Delilah to quietly giggle as well. She gave Isaac's hand one last squeeze before shifting her focus back to the syllabus Mr. Harris passed out. Isaac kept his blue orbs on his partner for a tad longer, just admiring her beauty and heart. He smiled to himself as he attempted to listen to his teacher.

Fourth period ended sooner than Isaac would've liked. When the bell rang, he placed his syllabus in his backpack as Delilah did the same. She slid the strap of her book bag on her shoulder and stood up.

"I'll see you later, Isaac," Delilah said to her partner. She waved her fingers and gave him a small smile before walking out of the classroom.

Isaac waved back, but the beauty had already left so it looked like he was waving to nobody. A couple of people looked at him strangely, but he didn't pay them any attention. He grabbed his backpack as he stood up and left the room.

~~~~~

Before going to the cafeteria to grab some lunch, Isaac headed to his lockers to grab what he needed for his next classes. He shut his locker after grabbing his Econ book and walked into the cafeteria. The place was way too packed and loud for Isaac's liking. Blocking out the noise as much as he could, the blond waited in the lunch line with some other students. Nothing on the menu looked really good so he just grabbed a chicken sandwich, strawberry and banana yogurt, and soda. After paying for his lunch, he grabbed his tray and looked around the cafeteria for somewhere to sit. All of the tables were full to Isaac's dismay. He guessed he was going to eat his lunch outside again. Sighing to himself, he turned around to leave.

CRASH!

Isaac had collided hard with someone, causing his lunch to spill all over himself. The tray slipped out of his hands and fell on the floor. His black t-shirt was now covered with bits of chicken, yogurt, and his soda had exploded and was sprayed all over him. To make matters worse, he could feel dozens of pairs of eyes on him since the collision was a bit noisy. He looked up to see who had bumped into him and was not expecting to see Delilah with her emerald eyes wide and hand over her mouth.

"Oh, crap!" Delilah gasped, "Isaac, I am so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I didn't see you standing there and… I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay," Isaac assured the beauty as he wiped the soda from his eyes, "It's not your fault."

Delilah shook her head. "No, it's not okay. Shit, I feel so awful…"

Isaac grabbed a napkin from a nearby dispenser and tried to wipe off the mess on his shirt. He cursed to himself when he realized that all he was doing was smearing the food and creating a large stain. The worst part of the whole situation was that he could hear some of the jocks from the lacrosse team laugh at him, making himself look even more idiotic in front of the girl he's had feelings for since… well, forever.

"Nice going, grave-digger!" they taunted the poor boy, "What a fucking loser!" Isaac felt so ashamed of himself.

But Delilah… she felt so awful! Not only did she make Isaac spill his lunch on himself, she was responsible for the mean lacrosse players. She felt like she was blowing her chances with Isaac, but she was going to make it up to him.

Stilling Isaac from his actions, Delilah wrapped her small hand around his wrist, took the napkin out of his hand, and tossed it in the trash. "Come on," she said to him, "Let's get you cleaned up." Then she led him out of the cafeteria.

Delilah dragged Isaac into the girls restroom located right next to the gym. This completely took Isaac by surprise and he look around while Delilah grabbed a few paper towels.

"Um, are you sure I'm allowed to be in here?" Isaac asked her nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, what if someone walks in?"

"No one ever comes in here," Delilah told him, "I always change for guard rehearsals in here because it's never used. Lean against the sink, please."

Isaac did as he was told as Delilah ran water on the towels and put some soap on them. She then turned to the blond and began to clean his shirt. The whole time Isaac felt like he couldn't breathe. He couldn't believe that out of all people, Delilah Lambert was touching him. Regardless, she was only wiping the food away, but either way, his whole body grew warm. In a way, he felt lucky to be in the presence of such a lovely girl and have her paying attention to him. It was one of the first times in his life where he felt like someone actually cared and was willing to take the time to help him. He dint' have any friends to really be there for him and his dad for sure wasn't like that at all. Maybe he was a long time ago but definitely not anymore.

Then again, Isaac knew that Delilah just had that motherly vibe. Were her friendly gestures only based on pity? Oh god, he hoped not…

He was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice that Delilah had stopped scrubbing his shirt until he looked down. Emerald eyes were staring deep into his crystal blue one and her hands were placed on his chest, radiating her warmth through his shirt.

"Is something wrong?" Isaac asked worriedly.

"I really like your eyes," Delilah blurted out, "They remind me of the beach." She then started to giggle uncontrollably, which Isaac thought was the most adorable thing ever. "Wow, I'm sorry, that sounded so much smoother in my head!"

While the comment took Isaac back, he couldn't help but grin at the fact that one, Delilah had actually complimented him and two, there wasn't a sight he loved more than the beauty getting flustered and happy.

"Don't sweat it," Isaac chuckled, "That was actually really… nice to hear, so thank you."

"You're welcome." Her smile then dropped down into a frown. "Isaac, I don't' even know how to express how sorry I am for bumping into you. I can be so thoughtless sometimes that I don't even pay attention to anyone else."

"Delilah," Isaac said softly, placing his hands on her shoulders, "Seriously. Don't stress out about it. It's not a big deal. No one got hurt, so everything's okay."

"Are you sure?" Delilah asked hopefully.

Isaac nodded. "Yes, I'm sure." Then he smirked confidently, and he was surprised that he even had confidence in him, especially when it came to Delilah. "But if you really do feel bad about it, may you could make it up to me. Maybe tonight?"

'Yes! Absolutely yes!' That was how Delilah wanted to answer him. She was about to but then she remembered that she had other engagements to attend to. "I'm so sorry, I really want to, but I can't tonight. We're starting to prepare our dances for competition at the studio and I can't get out of it."

Of course she said 'no'! Isaac wasn't surprised. Why would a girl as incredible as Delilah want to hang out with a guy like him? It was stupid of him to even ask such a thing. "Oh… that's okay. I completely understand."

The brunette smiled up at him. "But I'm free tomorrow night, you know, after the scrimmage."

Isaac's eyes grew wide. "Really? You're not going to that party at Lydia Martin's house?" Who didn't know about Lydia's party? Even though he's not involved in the social circle at Beacon Hills, word gets around everywhere.

"Nah. I mean, I like Lydia and everything, but parties aren't really my thing. Everyone always gets so trashed and since I don't drink, I feel awkward when my friends do, so yeah…" Delilah scratched her arm and bit her bottom lip, displaying to Isaac that the topic made her feel uncomfortable. Why? He didn't know, but he wasn't going to push it.

"Yeah. Tomorrow sounds good. I'm in for tomorrow."

All of the discomfort in Delilah's body language washed away. Instead, she was now beaming. "Awesome! I can't wait!" She wiped the last bit of yogurt off Isaac's shirt and threw the paper towel away. "I think I got it all off. The water spots should dry off as the day goes by."

Isaac nodded his head. He opened his mouth to say something when the bell rang. Lunch was now over and it was time for fifth period. Delilah picked up her book bag that was resting against the wall and turned to Isaac.

"I should get going now. I'll see you later." Brown locks swayed as she walked to the door. As she pulled the restroom door open, Isaac spoke up.

"Delilah?" Said girl turned to him and waited to hear what he was going to say. The corners of Isaac's lips slightly turned up in a small smile. "Thank you."

The girl returned the smile, eyes sparkling as she looked into his. "Anytime." She then walked out of the restroom.

At the moment, Isaac couldn't move from his spot near the sink. That girl had left him in such a daze. Wow… how on earth did he get so lucky? He went from being covered in his lunch to landing a date with not just any girl, but Delilah Lambert, the one who has been stuck on his mind for years. It may sound like an exaggeration, but this had to be one of the best things that has happened to Isaac in a long time. He found it kind of funny how fast it all happened, from him never speaking to her before that day to now having a date. The more he thought about it the whole event, his blue eyes grew wider and wider.

Wait… was this a date?

**Author's Note:**

> Well there you guys have it! I really hope you are enjoying this so far! I already have all of season 1 completed and started on season 2, so if you wanted me to update faster, make sure to show these stories some love! I promise you won't regret it!
> 
> I'll be sure to update soon! xoxo, Maddie :)


End file.
